This is a proposal to integrate four institutions to form the Los Angeles Basin Bridges to the Ph.D. program. Students at California State University, Los Angeles (Cal State-LA) will work towards a M.S. degree and then be given an opportunity to pursue their doctoral degrees at either the University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA), the University of California at Irvine (UCI), or the University of Southern California (USC). The program proposes to train six M.S. students per year at Cal State-LA. Bridges students will be exposed to the biomedical science programs at UCLA, UCI and USC. The students will be conditionally accepted to the doctoral programs at one of the Bridge partner institutions simultaneously upon acceptance to the Bridges program at Cal State-LA. The Bridges students will only be guaranteed admission upon their successful completion of the M.S. degree.